Certain ceramic materials are known to superconduct at liquid nitrogen temperatures and, as a result, such materials have been used in the preparation of superconducting conductors. Conductors can be formed from silver tubes (sheaths) packed with the superconducting ceramic. At the interface between the tube and the superconductor core, grain growth and orientation of the ceramic is in a direction favoring conductivity. As a result, the superconducting properties in this region are enhanced.
The present invention capitalizes on the favorable grain orientation and enhanced properties which the silver/superconductor interface provides. More specifically, the present invention provides wires coated with superconducting powders (including ceramics) and a superconductor that incorporates such wires. The superconductors of the invention, comprising aggregates of fine, coated wires, have an increased silver/superconductor interfacial area.